ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Invader Kolm
Invader Kolm is a rebel Invader in Mirrorman's universe who rushed to defend Earth after enduring horrible experiments by the lords of Planet X to create the "ultimate weapon" to invade Earth again. Appearance Kolm looks like any other Invader, however, his fins are more pointed and he has a more ocean purple color to his body. Stats *Height = 6ft *Weight = 3ib *Home world = Planet X History Pre-Series/Movie/whatever Kolm was a regular Invader, living his life in a normal fashion on Planet X. It had seemingly been calm since the Invaders failed to capture Earth back in 1970 at the hand of Mirrorman. Worlds were still invaded and conquered around the cosmos, but not to quite the level it had been before the failure of the Earth mission. One day in his home, he was bagged and kidnapped by several fellow Invaders who were the color bronze. Kolm later woke up strapped to a lab table surrounded by X scientists. Confused at what was going on exactly, he asked and was explained by the head scientist that he was to be the subject of an experiment meant to restore the former glory of the Invader race by capturing Earth finally. The experiment was to see if multiple strands of mutant DNA could be added to an Invader, and allow them to transform into the various monster forms via a selection of different mutation rays. Over the next month, Kolm was subjected to horrible experiments, tests, and endurance trials to see if they truly created the greatest Invader to have lived. It was torture, it was agony, and Kolm began to hate his own rulers. Despite his constant suffering, the experiment did work, allowing him to transform into three different forms, his original monster form which was balanced, one with great strength, and another with great speed. The lords of Planet X were pleased with the results and so began to set up plans to invade Earth once again. When the time came, the invasion of Earth had finally been set back up with a mothership planning to set a course for the planet. Kolm while not being watched, escaped Planet X with a hijacked ship and headed towards Earth, taking the three way radiation wave which allowed him to transform into his monster forms. The reason for him heading to Earth is that he wanted to both deny his lords the satisfaction of taking it over and did not want to let the humans there suffer like he did. The lords quickly learned of this and sent a small band of assassins to bring back the traitor, dead or alive did not matter. During series/movie/whatever Kolm defends Earth from his malicious Invader brethren by transforming into his three monster forms. Meanwhile he goes undercover with the TBA attack team, the virtual successors to SMG from the time of Mirrorman kept just in case disaster were to happen with a monster. Forms - Teroringa= Teroringa Teroringa is Kolm's original monster form he had before being injected with DNA from other Invaders. It is activated when using the green radiation upon himself. Abilities *'Dimensional Travel:' Teroringa is capable of traveling between dimensions. *'Acid Spray:' Teroringa can spray a bit of acid. *'Shock Pincer:' Teroringa can shock enemies through his pincers. *'Electrical Ray:' Teroringa can fire an electrical beam from his eyes. - Taigan= Taigan Taigan is Kolm's strength based monster form which he gained from the experiments. It is activated when using the yellow radiation upon himself. Abilities *'Trunk:' Taigan has a trunk he can use to grab opponents. **'Spraying Manuevor:' Taigan can suck up liquids such as water and spray them out. *'Strength:' Taigan has great strength compared to other Invader monsters. *'Tusk Missiles:' Taigan can shoot his tusks from his face and stab the enemies, exploding on impact. It works as finisher. - Zailas= Zailas Zailas is Kolm's speed based monster form which he gained from the experiments. It is activated when using the red radiation upon himself. Abilities *'breatheire:' Zailas can breath a stream of fire. *'Energy Sword:' Zailas can summon a small dagger shaped beam and slash opponents. *'Rocketing Rays:' Zailas can fire out fast beams from both his mouth and hands. *'Zai Flame Orb:' Zailas can throw an energy orb capable of bouncing. }} Trivia *Kolm is meant to be a twist upon the standard hero with three different forms idea like what Ultraman Tiga, Dyna, and Flurr's Renius do. Instead of transforming into different recolors, it's different monsters entirely. Adoption I am allowing other users of this wiki to adopt Invader Kolm here as I already have enough series with strange ideas under my belt and that haven't been created. So to whom ever likes Mirrorman and wants to adopt this thing, just say so and I'll evaluate you a little bit. Whoever adopts this can change the monster forms how they like. Category:Up for Adoption Category:Emgaltan's Weird Ideas Category:Fan Seijin Category:Other Heroes Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes Category:Heroes